Heathen
"My name is Heathen. For that is what they shouted at me as I was cast out. It is the last word my kin left me with. And I still do not know why." - ''Heathen Heathen was a Mind Flayer arcanist that was exiled from their colony for the deviant behaviour of practicing magic. They joined a group of competitors seeking to claim the prize of the Race to the Sunset held by the Emerald Djinn in Yantir. Description Appearance Heathen was starved of nourishment for much of their time away from their colony, making their skin dry and cracked, and it was not until they were provided with the brain of wretched peasant that they were partially restored to their glistening dark purple. Within their tentacles they had small runes and symbols that had been woven into their flesh by magic, with rivulets of ink running between them and flaring with arcane power when they channeled their power. They kept a skullcap of iron plates bolted onto their skull that they claimed protected them from the other members of the colony, and the great brain that commands it. They were armoured in a makeshift looking breastplate and armour, filled with pockets that they used to store materials for their spells. Personality Heathen had been disconnected from their colony for a number of years when they joined the race and had become somewhat unhinged, seeking to listen into the thoughts of other creatures but growing upset when those thoughts were boisterous or too loud. Biography Early Life Much of Heathen's early life is a mystery to them, the violence of their spawning and the memories of first days belonging to the colony are held by the Elder Brain and like much of the secrets of their people, stripped from them as they were exiled. As such Heathen does not even recall the name, location, or even the reason behind their expulsion. Joining the Race Heathen joined the race with the Red-Captain seeking to find the answer to where their colony was, or maybe ask where they could hide from the colony, whom they had a terrible dread feeling of being pursued by. They named the vessel they obtained ''Sand! A Desert Story, something Heathen and Blütmutze recalled from a dark memory of their pasts. The Answer After winning the race, Heathen asked the Sphinx how they could make their own colony that incorporated magic rather than rejecting it. Whatever answers the Sphinx gave them appeared in the mind of Heathen, and they left with the dark knowledge to create their own Elder Brain. Relationships Red-Captain Blütmutze Wandering the world, Heathen met with the redcap Red-Captain Blütmutze, a creature of violence and common purpose, as both were exiles from their homes. The two creatures also had a certain level of madness that complemented each other, and despite having little else in common, the two would consider themselves close allies, even willing to risk their lives to aid the other when they were knocked unconscious. Category:Characters